


Claustrophobia

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Bobby are stuck in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Bobby straightened out his desk and grabbed his portfolio. He walked to the elevator happy he was going home for the night.

He stood in the elevator as the doors started to close. An arm stopped the elevator door and they opened again.

Mike stepped inside smiling at Bobby. "Hey Goren."

"I thought Barek threatened you and you couldn't leave until you were done."

"I'm finished," Mike said with a smile.

Bobby shook his head.

The elevator started to move. Bobby looked over at Mike and smiled.

Mike looked over at him and he looked down. They were almost to the ground floor when the elevator stopped. The lights cut off and the emergency lights came on.

"Shit." Mike said.

"Not this again."

"This has happened before?" Bobby asked, looking around nervously.

"Yeah. They should have fixed this by now." Mike looked at Bobby who was still looking around and breathing deeply.

"Bobby, are you okay?"

"Not really."

Bobby dropped his portfolio and his breathing started to become faster.

Mike's eyes widened. "Bobby you have to calm down."

"I don't think I can."

Mike tried to stay calm while Bobby started to panic. He stood in front of Bobby as his breathing became more and more shallow. "Bobby calm down."

Bobby shook his head. "I can't," he managed to get out as he tried to breath.

Mike used a last ditch effort to calm Bobby down. He kissed him.

Bobby's eyes grew wide as he felt Mike's tongue slip into his mouth.

Mike soon pulled back to let Bobby breath and he kissed his neck. He loosened Bobby's tie and shirt kissing him further down. He listened to Bobby moan as he licked his way back up his neck.

Mike felt Bobby relax and he backed away.

Bobby's normally brown eyes were black and he looked disheveled and relaxed.

"You okay now?"

"I'm fine," Bobby said quietly. The elevator started to move again while fixed his clothes and picked up his portfolio.

When Mike and Bobby got outside, Mike lit a cigarette and offered Bobby one. Bobby took it and took a long drag from it.

"There's this place I know that's still open. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I would like that."

They started to walk.

"Sorry about that," Mike said.

"Don't be." Bobby paused. "Thank you though. I normally have better control over my claustrophobia. I freaked out."

Mike nodded in understanding. "You're welcome. I was just trying to help."

Bobby smiled. "I liked the help."

Mike smiled back and shrugged as they continued to walk.

 


End file.
